One Eyed Ascension
by rickyp01
Summary: The wizards of Brittain had long since been cursed by the gods. Many mages had tried to lift their curse over the centuries, none had / But after centuries of cursed blindness, a six-year old Harry Potter killed a god, and became the one-eyed King.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**This is my first writing project. Criticism isn't just welcome, its encouraged.**

 **My apologies in advance for a lack of Godou. I have long-term plans for this fic loosely lined out, but due to HP taking place in the 80's and 90's, while Campione starts in the 10's it'll be a while before he gets relevant.**

It was 985 A.D. in the Scottish highlands a storm was brewing and no sane man or woman would want to cross the moors in this horrid weather. Yet five figures clambered and trekked their way across the hillside, to an outsider they'd look an odd collective; that is if there were any outsiders to see them in this uninhabited land.  
The first of four was a man, with black flaxen hair cut short and a dark complexion, wearing robes made of linen dyed in red beyond normal pigment, and carrying a tome bound in the same, filled with various hieroglyphs that glowed and shone a light on his face like the rays of the sun itself, the image of a golden lion depicted in gold on the front of the man's tome. Unlike his companions he walked a brisk stride as if untouched by the cold, as the light of his tome illuminates his face.  
The second was a woman. Her skin was pale from cold and her hair tangled and brown with dirt, garbed in humbler clothes, the robes of a druidic priestess carrying a sprig of wood in one hand, and in the other she held a harp made of living wood, two blossoming branches sprigging from the ends.  
The third figure was a brown horse, laden with bags and the humble harpist, singing prayers to the gods that they may pass through these lands untouched by the weather.  
The fourth figure was dressed in the thick and untanned hides of beasts, her breast covered by a deer's pelt and her legs covered by a wolves, upon her back she wore a bow and quiver and on her head a silver diadem, her charcoal hair curling down her northern features.

But most miserable of all was the last of the four, his skin tanned alike the first and long hair black as char, carrying a tome in one hand. In his other he carried a large spear, segmented akin a scorpion's tail. Though the weather was rough and the journey exhausting they talked amongst themselves as if they'd known each other for years.  
The group had been on this journey for a while, their end goal simple: return to the castle they had built, bringing with them the tomes, scrolls and books their horse was laden with, but upon arriving back in the valley wherein their castle lay, they stopped still.  
They found the castle surrounded by the moors and land, the lush grass that once grew was gone, now black and charred, the trees had fallen and even the lake had turned a putrid black. Realising something was wrong they set about trying to find the cause, Rowena and Godric searched the castle's many winding halls hoping to find the source, while Helga and Salazar trekked searched the woods and lake respectively.

It was Salazar who found the creature, lying in a cavern underneath the lake. A giant serpent who's very presence seemed to corrupt the world around it, and as he gazed upon it, he realised why the oracle had instructed his friends to recruit him from his homeland. Salazar knew this beast, how could he not, his patron Goddess fought it in ancient days and was the only reason mighty Ra had survived its venom. Using the gift of spirit channelling he called on his patron and fought valiantly,  
The battle lasted hours long, and his spear broke halfway through. The blessings of Serqet protected him from the serpents venom, but in the end the fangs still pierced his heart. And with his dying breath he'd bled into his tome, and wrote the binding seal in his own blood, Sealing the god of Chaos to the cave, so that only his blood might free it.

* * *

" _Throughout history there have been many instances at which someone foolish mortals managed to anger a god. Some occur through incompetence, some through hubris, but on rare instances its the influence of another god which brings them doom. For example take the Children of Poseidon._  
 _The Children of Poseidon were a sect residing around the British Isles, founded in the early 1500's they quickly gained some status and influence, enough at least to obtain access to a divine relic, which has since been identified as being a tome of the goddess Discordia_  
 _Records of the specific series of events are rare and the ones that remain are incomplete._

 _Some accounts claim the remnant somehow corrupted Poseidon, yet others claim Poseidon ordered it taken away only for his worshippers to defy him. All accounts though agree on the results;_  
 _Poseidon cursed his followers to turn blind to the world of gods. They could still see each other, but they could not see the world of gods, and over time they even lost sight of the mundane as well._ "  
\- Excerpt from "The land of the blind" by Gottfried Matson.

* * *

In the year 1942 a young Tom Riddle stumbled across the cavern beneath Black Lake, and found the room, it's walls carved with ancient hieroglyphs. featuring nothing in it but a sarcophagus and a giant statue.  
He'd spend most of a month translating the scripture on the walls, searching every book in the Hogwarts library until he found one on the long dead script. But once he'd found that he soon figured out the purpose of the chamber.

It was a tomb, erected right beneath the Black lake, the words on the wall told the stories of the death of Salazar Slytherin, it told of how he'd fought a giant serpent and died binding it with long lost magic. The symbols spoke of how the serpent still slept beneath the statue of his ancestor. It told of his ancestors sacrifice and nobility, his cunning poisons and dignity. But most of all it spoke of his legacy, of the book that bound the serpent, and of how it lied hidden in the sarcophagus in the centre of the room.  
He'd heard a lot about the other founders and their dignity and honour, they were praised and beloved icons of wizarding culture, but Salazar? He was considered nothing but a guy who ended a curse on the black lake, But now Tom new: Salazar was truly the greatest of the founders.

Yes Godric might've killed a winged lion, while the Goblin father fought some mist-cloaked mage, and helped set up a positive rapport between the wizards and the early goblins, but he'd done it with the help of a thousand goblins, and the fool hadn't lived to tell the tale.  
So what if Rowena might've brought the spells and enchantments on the castle, but she'd died of injuries sustained fighting a single eagle that attacked her daughter.  
So what if Helga saved the town of Hogsmeade from a giant badger? anyone could do that.  
But his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin had defeated a god. It stood their plain and simple in ancient text engraved upon the sarcophagus.

" _Here lies Salazar Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four, He who sacrificed himself binding the God of Chaos_."  
And within the sarcophagus lay but two things, the remains of his forefather, and a tome with written with worn out symbols.  
He'd been looking for a worthy artefact to bind his soul into this plane, so he took the tome from his ancestor's hands.

And though he didn't know it, that was when he sealed his fate.

 **First chapter done… that was easier then expected to be honest. I know it wasn't much but it was necesary for the story i have in /**  
 **I've already got some of Harry's authorities figured out, and decided on a uniting theme. Their theme will simply be "wizard". I know its a bit vague but i felt that any other theme would just alienate Harry from his original source. So i decided that all Harry's authorities are to somehow follow the sense of a "western-styled archmage", (so no Daoist inspired magic, think more OP-Merlin then Daoist Monk). Probably with various Authorities each representing different "types" of magic. (Necromancy, Alchemy, Druidic magic, Runes, Healing, Curses) or staple arch-mage iconography (wand/staff, tome of spells, familiars, giant tower of magic)br /**  
 **If anyone has any suggestions for authorities in this theme I'm willing to consider them.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Breathtaking Godess

**I recomend not expecting this frequency of updates in the future, i honestly recomend not expecting updates at all.**

It was a rough November night for the littlest resident of Privet drive, Not only was he forced to fix the roof, but Dudley had stolen the ladder. And not only had Dudley stolen the ladder, Dudley had somehow managed to trip over his shoelaces, crashed into i tand broken the ladder. And even the fact that the ladder was broken wasn't the worst part of the day. That was the fact that Dudley convinced Vernon that "the freak" broke it. Vernon had promptly punished Harry by forcing him to spend the night on the roof while a storm came in. It was the storm that'd caused Harry to make up his mind. After climbing down the drainpipe he grabbed the doormat to use as a shield against the rain, and with a final glance towards Privet drive he walked away.

* * *

Unknown to Harry, the wards around privet drive that had hidden him from the world of magic, had also hidden the fragment of Tom's soul from those who bore a grudge against the heir of Slytherin. Unfortunately Tom had angered many in his quest for power and immortality, and not all of them were mortal.

This is why a god came unto the world within the mountains of the Caucasus. Bearing equine hooves and a bow upon his back, the figure looked across the horizon. Towards the school his priestess founded, a frown on his face turning into an expression of resolve as his foe's fragments came into sight.

* * *

Serqet would not have maniphested herself into the world under normal circumstance, she wasn't the type of deity that would normally leave the Domain of Immortality. She wasn't a warrior god looking for a worthy battle, nor was she a hunter God looking for prey. She had no need for mortal lovers, no interest in the entertainment of the mortal realm.

Her nature was that of a guard and protector, the warden who held the prisoner as well as the silent predator waiting to strike. Patience was her nature, and no mortal entertainment would distract her from her sacred duty.

At least not until some mortal had tampered with her priests tome, She didn't know who had dared corrupt her seal but she'd come into the world to find them, only to find the spells of an unknown god conceal him. So she waited, and had done so for decades now.

She'd first maniphested herself in the Scottish highlands. Hoping to find the one who defiled her seal, to purge his taint so she may repair the seal before it breaks. Even now that snake was starting to slip it's binds, still sealed within the castle walls, it had escaped its slumber and would surely break free of the walls themselves one day. So if magic failed to show her the identity of the defiler, then a more patient path was needed. She'd heard the local mages, who claimed to have found the one to release the serpent.

So she'd investigated the mortal, the one with giant's blood running through his veins. Over a drink spiked with a truth-inducing venom she had interrogated him, only to find this a dead end. The oaf wasn't the one to breach her seal. But he'd told her of the one who had, a youth called Tom. Yet even so she hadn't been able to find him, concealed as he is was by the mist of gods.

And after half a century even her godly patience was getting stretched, she knew not how long she had before the seal would break, unleashing chaos on the mortal masses. So when her prey left his protected shelter she rushed into action. Yet surely a foe as cautious as this Tom, one who'd evaded her for ages would come prepared as well, Surely he knew who's ire he had earned, her blessings and domains. How could he not? Her name was written in the tomb of her fallen priest. And if his soul was truly connected to her seal as she suspected, the prisoner would've told him.

But she was no fool, this Tom might come prepared for her venomous sting, He'd probably have some way to protect himself from her Poison. But such defenses would fail, she herself could grant those blessing. And by her nature she could just as easily take them away. She would prepare her poison against such imunities. Then she'd set her trap. She'd lure in her prey and wait.

* * *

It had been two days since Harry ran away from Privet Drive, two days since Harry climbed from the roof and ran to his freedom. And they were two of the best days in his short little life. Two whole days without beatings and chores. Two days without Harry hunting and spiders beneath the stairs. Two days of blessed freedom.

But after two days of running around and having fun. But Harry was a growing boy, and had used a lot of energy running around the past few days. To put it quite simply, Harry was hungry.

So when a woman approached, and asked him if he was, he'd been honest. So she'd invited him into this cosy inn, ordered him a big stack of pancakes and some nice cup of chocolate milk. So here he sat, talking with a stranger. She wore linen clothes. Her skin had a golden complexion, like the sands of the desert. And her eyes where a light blue, the colour of a running river.

The Inn was cozy and warm, decorated with laquered wooden chairs and thick heavy curtains around the windows. A burning fireplace in the centre of the wall warmed the room. And the pancakes where amazing, so tasty in fact that he'd entirely forgotten to drink until the stack had entirely disappeared from his plate. And with nothing left to eat Harry decided to flush it down with a drink.

That was when Harry felt his throat tighten, and his breath started to fail him. Within seconds of drinking his first sip the world turned on its axis, and the woman bared her teeth in a heinous smile that seemingly threatened to split her face in two. That was when Harry realised his milk had been poisoned. And as the world turned black around him, and the strength left Harry's limbs he took the cup, and with one final act of defiance splashed it in the woman's face.

 **So let's talk about Serqet. I expect people are probably disapointed with the lack of a drawn-out fightscene. but I honestly don't believe that Serqet is the type of deity for whom a drawn-out fight works, she's a godess of poison and the protection from them, and her most defining symbol is an animal that sits in hiding until going for the kill in a single strike, (either a waterscorpion or a regular scorpion, scholars are unsure wether her name means "she who causes the throat to breathe" due to her nature as a protector from paralytic poison or wether it's from her sacred animal seemingly breathing under water. for this story I'm working under the "waterscorpion" interpretation.) And any legitimate fight between an untrained Harry and any god whatsoever would be completely unbelievable. while taking a trained harry from later in the books just cuts down on the plot so i feel fairly confident in my decision**

 **So let's talk about Harry's new authority:**

 **Poison of the Gods. Allowing Harry to create god-tear poisons in all forms, Harry can make them either in an airborne or liquid form and can vary their intensity anywhere between "Erodes all it touches" to "sleeping agent". He can even impart specific properties to them, such as making them paralyse specific parts of the targets body. Though the more powerfull a poison is, the more costly it is to produce. the same aplies to specificity, if harry were to craft a poison meant to paralyse a person entirely this would be easier then making one that paralyses ONLY the muscles in the outer limbs.**

 **In combat this authority tends to be relatively limited in scope, as most fights dont take place in water making Airborne agents the only viable form of attack, and even if a fight takes place on the water a god with a water-based authority could also just disperse it unless the fight occurs in a pond or lake. meanwhile airborne agents can rather easily be dismissed by wind-based forms of magic. meaning that while this authority is powerfull if the poison manages to reach its target, this is relatively easy to prevent.**

 **In the theming of Harry's authority this serves to simultaniously fill the [Curse] and [Potionsmaster] slot of the wizard archetype.**

 **I'd like to reiterate that all feedback is apreciated.**

 ***I've made some minor edits since posting the Original chapter. Thanks to for pointing out the ambiguity surrounding the poison-resistence-destroying-poison.**


	3. Chapter 3 A king rises

When the mages of the Witangemot sensed the presence of a Heretic god in Britain they had immediately sent men and women to investigate. The mages hadn't known what to expect. They knew that gods could have a wide variety of influences on the general area of their appearance, from draught to storms or riots in the street. They however didn't expect to find the people of the town lying on the floor suffering paralysis.

Healers where quickly dispatched, and agents were charged with interrogating the populace and using hypnosis to cover up what happened.

It was however soon determined that the centre of the paralysis was a small local inn that was currently on fire. Luckily the Inn was mostly empty when the populace suffered paralysis. The only ones inside had been the proprietor, a 47-year old woman named Marry Johnson. As well as a yet unidentified 6-year-old youth found lying face-first on a table, snoring quietly and apparently unbothered by both the paralysis that had struck the townspeople. As well as the smoke that had already claimed the proprietor's life. The boy was quickly retrieved from the burning building and brought field hospital hastily set up to tend to the townspeople.

Usually in these events, it would be the investigator's who'd identify what happened with the help of the Miko brought along. This time however was an exception, as the mage in charge of the field hospital, who noticed that none of their diagnostic spells seemed to affect the boy.

It appeared a new King had been born.

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed as he woke up was the fact that he was in a tent, the second thing he noticed where the various people lying in beds and the people running around attending them. Rising up and stretching himself awake, he noticed a doctor's attention turn towards him. Before the doctor ran leaving his patients behind

This Harry considered quite irresponsible. Weren't doctors supposed to take care of the sick, Surely no good doctor would just abandon his patients on a whim? What if the somethingwent wrong with the patient now that the doctor left? Not knowing what to do Harry just sat there on his bed, wondering to himself what had happened since he'd fallen asleep. After a little while the doctor returned, bringing with him a woman and two men accompanying her.

The woman's face gave Harry the impression of a calm and collected person, stoic and rational and unswayed by whatever weirdness may occur around her, or at least it would've if it weren't for a brief twitch of her eyebrow. Which gave the impression of a woman in a high-stress environment merely doing all they could to keep her sanity as the storm of chaos around her eroded her defences slowly. All in all it gave Harry the impression that she'd rather be anywhere else then here, but was somehow forced to be here for reasons unknown to the little boy.

'Good morning little one, how are you', she said in a tone that impressed the notion that she was desperately trying to figure out how to talk to a child, but was very much out of her comfort zone doing so.

'I-I'm fine miss.' Harry stuttered out shyly.

An awkward silence followed, as Harry was unused to being to talking about himself, and the woman seemed unwilling to speak, before eventually one of the men who accompanied her inside faked a cough into his fist, as if to try and break the silence.

'Oh, uhm… do you know what happened before you fainted?' the woman asked, desperately looking for something to get the conversation going, to try to figure out what happened and figure out if their suspicions regarding this boy's resistance to the healer's magic were correct.

* * *

A Godslayer might've just been born in their country. Not only that, but it was a 6-year old. So she'd come here as fast as she wanted, and had been told the presumed youngest Godslayer, for what else would explain his immunity to magic, was still asleep.

So she'd been sent to a waiting room where she'd spent 15 minutes in agonising silence, her partners as unwilling to break the silence as she was. And in the silence she thought of what may happen if their suspicions where confirmed. Her mind had dreamt up images of a tiny child going to preschool and burning down the building with divine flames because the teacher had ordered him to stand in the corner, of storms summoned because the child wouldn't eat their vegetables.

The notion that a child, at an age still prone to tantrums had attained god-like power was terrifying to her, So by the time the healer told her the child had woken up, her stoic façade was starting to fail. So she shored up what was left off her resolve, and walked towards the improvised hospital.

'Good morning little one, how are you' she said, doing her best to find a balance between a caring voice of a person genuinely worried about a sick child, while trying her hardest not to sound like she pitied him or considered him weak.

'I-I'm fine miss.' The boy muttered beneath his breath.

And silence returned to the room again, interrupted only by the sound of the various machines in the makeshift hospital room. At least until her companions reminded her that she needed to figure out what had happened.

So she asked, and the boy's face turned pale, she didn't know much of children. But she knew that couldn't be good.

* * *

Harry realised he was trapped, there was no way out for him. He'd have to tell these people what happened with the strange lady. Then they'd want to know how he met her. And little Harry knew they'd follow that up with asking why he was so hungry, and why his clothes were filthy enough for the woman to comment on.

And then… then they'd take him back to his Aunt and Uncle. They wouldn't care how his relatives treated him, and even if they cared they sure wouldn't believe him, no one in Surrey ever had.

So Harry panicked, faced with the memory of almost dying, and the threat of returning to his abuser's Harry did what any six-year old would do in that situation. He cried, he bawled, and sobbed. And in the process told them everything, begging and pleading for them to believe him.

And when the tears stopped coming, and little Harry looked up at the woman wishing to all the world that she'd believe him.

* * *

Speaker Ericson wasn't entirely certain what it was that the youngest king had tried to tell her, bawling children are rarely coherent enough to form complete sentences. But she was fairly certain she understood two basic and important things.

Firstly: The child had been drinking with a strange woman with supernatural blue eyes, when he realised she'd poisoned him somehow and in a panic threw his cup in her face. Presumably killing the goddess in the process.

And secondly: The child was a runaway, and was deathly afraid they'd take him back to the relatives he'd ran away from.

And from that second fact she could deduce that the child didn't know of his newfound standing in the world. If he did he'd know they would never risk to go against him like that.

So she told him, hoping it would calm down the panicked Godslayer, and it worked. To a degree, yes her explanation of the world of gods, and how no-one would be able to so much as try to force him to do anything he wouldn't want him calmed him down. But then he'd asked what a campione was, and she told him of Pandora, and her other adopted children.

And the child's face lit up, when she mentioned his siblings. And he'd asked if he could meet them.

That's how Patricia Ericson found herself in an airport, one hand holding a hyperactive child, and the other holding onto a first class Ticket to China.

* * *

 **If anyone is wondering why Alice isn't the speaker of the Witangemot, she's either not been born or currently wearing diapers.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Twin-Blessed Archer

**Holy shit, 25 followers? That's honestly quite a lot more pressure to finish this then I really needed...**

 **Once again: Questions are welcome, and so are criticism. I'm looking to improve so honesty is the best policy.**

 **I have to admit i felt it a bit hard trying to get into the mind of a 6-year-old again, but i hope i didnt fail too badly.**

* * *

Harry was bored, when the friendly Miss Ericson had gotten him a plane ticket, so he'd get the chance to meet his newfound sister Harry had been excited, giddy and visibly smiling with glee. But after an hour on a rather quiet plane he'd quickly grown bored, he'd spent some time watching the clouds beneath him through the window as they soared over the world below, but even that hadn't kept him busy long. Thankfully Miss Ericson had gotten him a book to read. It was a boring book though. It featured no colourful pictures, no talking animals going on adventures like Dudley's books used to. But Miss Ericson had said that it'd be good for Harry to read it, that it'd help him stay healthy. He didn't understand how reading kept you healthy, but he trusted Miss Ericson, and he was bored really bored, so he took the plane and read it.

It was a book about legends, Specifically about the stars. Miss Ericson had said something about how "The world has many legends, many of whom can harness the stars themselves." and she insisted it'd be good for Harry to learn about those legends as he might run into them on his journey.

So, Harry was surprised to learn that the starbook he'd been given, was about the stars the Greeks and Chinese knew, about the people and gods who inhabited the sky, and the Chinese years governed by the different constellations. As well as the Grecian system denoting the stars to measure months instead.

Harry had to admit that he found some stories more interesting than others, he especially liked the Chinese stories of the animals racing across a river to win a race, it reminded him of Dudley's old books with the funny talking animals.

But for the rest the books stories all just made him sad at worst, and made him feel strange at best, like the story of the separated twins who missed each other until they finally reunited. He didn't know how to call it, but because the feelings were a strange blend of happiness and sadness, decided that must've been called hadness. And if anyone told him it was called something else then Harry would tell them wrong, because it was the perfect word for it and nobody would convince him otherwise.

By the time he finished the story about the brothers though, Harry had grown hungry and decided to get up and see if he could find the nice lady who'd come by with drinks for people shortly after they left. Harry was thirsty, and he knew the lady was still on the plane. Unless of course she brought a parachute.

And so, Harry stood up and left his seat, just as the plane flew over the Caucasus, just as the arrow struck.

* * *

The equestrian figure standing in the Borz looked across the continent, across the waters and had seen his target aproach. He'd come into this world with a simple goal. To protect his legacy from the curse of Koschei's blessed.

When last he'd walked this plane, His granddaughter had asked him for his blessing to build a school. Where children could learn to harness magic to defend themselves from the threats the world would throw against them. He'd given her his blessing, and even from his seat in the mountains he was named for he'd looked upon the children with a smile on his face until his "brother" had sent his beast to kill her.

He'd left for the netherworld soon after, there was nothing that interested him on this plane anymore. At least until someone placed a curse on his school, They sabotaged his institution and prevented his knowledge from being passed onto the heroes of a new era.

He would not stand this insult, this mockery of his domains. He who taught the greatest warriors would not be held back by a mortal wizard.

But he was always wise, and the sun itself had blessed him with the gift of the oracle. A gift he used to plan his strike, and he found that would he go there, travel to those lands to face his foe right then he'd surely die. A venomous serpent laid within those lands. And it would surely defeat him if he ever went there.

So, he hadn't gone. He divined from a distance, the nature of the curse and concluded it was connected to the life of its caster. He'd merely need to destroy the caster and the curse would pass. At least it would under normal circumstance. But the blessing of Koshei kept his foe alive, fragmented as he was, he remained bound to this plane. Worse still he could not divine the location of his fragments. He recognised the god whose magic sheltered them, of course he did, the mist might conceal what was within it, but the mist could not conceal itself. And he'd seen that mist before, when he trained its wielder and first taught him how to wield the bow.

But then, one of his fragments had moved away, unprotected and in the open. It took the form of a young child. Flying in that modern chariot. He made another oracle, to verify his path. And knowing this would serve to destroy the curse he gazed upon his target. Borr took aim and fired.

* * *

It happened so suddenly Harry didn't realise what exactly had happened.

One moment he was getting up to ask for water, the next there was a light shining like the sun as flames burned a hole in the hull of the plane. Next, he knew the plane fell onto the mountainside.

Stumbling from the wreckage, ears buzzing from the violent noise of the crash Harry emerged, bruised but otherwise alive, clothes singed by the heat radiating from the godly fires. When suddenly every muscle, every fibre of his being told him to duck. So, he did, and the arrow that would otherwise have taken out his head came whizzing past his ear, struck through the metal wreckage and flew off into unknown lands.

Immediately Harry turned to gaze towards his attacker and witnessed what at first glance appeared to be a man, a naked man holding a silver bow. At least it looked as such until the figure turned and revealed a second set of legs following behind the first.

The strange Horse-man readied another arrow, Harry glanced around, looking for a way out. A way to escape the inhuman archer. He knew there would be no cover behind him, if there was ever cover the plane had destroyed it, and as the plane itself hadn't stopped the second arrow Harry knew that direction wouldn't save him.

That left the other direction, the forest on the hill the guarded by the archer. A small chance, but the only one Harry had, so he took it. Charging past his foe he ducked beneath his arrow and ran into the forest.

"A swift youth you are, to dodge my arrows." A deep voice rumbled, as if the mountains themselves had spoken. "And wise to use the forest as your cloak, but these hills and woods are my homestead and domain, as they have ever been. I know these lands better then you could. And a burning cloak serves nothing but to harm it's wearer". The voice paused or a second. Not that Harry noticed, he was too busy running from the archer. But unfailingly the voice continued " _Oh Apollon's fire grace my arrow_ ". Harry heard the twang of the bowstring only after he saw the arrow strike the tree next to him. Tongues of flames dancing down it's shaft and into the trees, starting to rapidly spread through the forest. Smoke filled the forest as the fire spread and Harry ran from the sea of flames. A wall of fire burning right behind him.

And the arrows kept coming. Missing by a mere hair's breadth.

It was a stalemate. He could not currently make a killing blow. But neither could the youth.

Oh, the child was far from unarmed, his clothing scorched, and his hair was burned until none of it remained. But the child had an enduring spirit with few equals.

Borr smiled in approval as his prey ran from the flaming sea, as his foe dodged the arrows from his bow. Fleet of foot and quick of wit the child was impressive for one so young, in due time he could've been a hero on par with mighty Achilles, or strong like his grandson Thor. A tear ran down his face, knowing that this child would never get to grow to his potential.

But still Borr would not be swayed the child's spirit. The forest was all burned up now, his target could hide no longer. Now he only needed to keep the child in one place, so he couldn't dodge anymore.

"For I am the one who rules over all beasts"

* * *

Harry was getting exhausted. First his plane had come crashing to the ground. Then he'd been forced to dodge those unerring arrows, then the forest burned around him, his clothes caught fire and now here he was. Naked, amidst a broken and charred tree, now his foe had summoned a variety of beasts to his side.

And there were many. He could see hawks appear in the sky behind the archer, wolves rose from the earth alongside a boar, a doe, a bear, hunting hounds, there even appeared to be a dolphin amidst the menagerie. And unless he knew how to fight them all he was doomed. He needed to stop dodging and find a way to attack his foes. His foe was versatile in his legions, so he needed to be the same.

And the same instincts that had told him to dodge that arrow screamed to him. Words sounded chanted in his mind.

" _For I am the one who tightens the throat_ ". Within an instant he knew what he could do, felt the current of the wind blowing from the mountaintop towards his foe, a method to get his poison towards his intended target. A cloud of toxic gas secreted from Harry's hands moving up his arm and breathing out of all his pores. Carried towards the archer on the winds.

His foe saw the cloud of poison, and his face broke into a fearful expression for but a second. Before he steeled his resolve, fired an arrow, as his beasts charged forward.

The beasts ran into the cloud one by one, pack of wolves charged first, barking in a frenzy, tongues out in excitement to hunt their foe they fell first, the dolphin and guinea fowl followed shortly, as did the swan, the deer, the hunting dogs. The hawk lasted a little longer, as did the serpent and the dragon, the bear charged first and fastest and made it all the way to Harry's feet before it collapsed from the toxic air.

Only the Cicada would outlive its summoner. Who loosed who's final arrow failed its target as the fog that concealed its target claimed the archer.

* * *

 **So that's our first "real" fight. I hope it was good enough, even I must admit that Harry had a bit of an advantage in his authorities, seeing as he was fighting a god legendarily vulnerable to poisons.**

 **I feel that this is probably a good point to go into my rough outline of the plot so far. This entire work "One Eyed Ascencion" is intended to serve merely as a prelude to Hogwarts, where i intend to write one story for the first three books (Philospher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban) before timeskipping towards Godou killing the Persian warlord. while creating a seperate story called "One Eyed Antics" that will serve as a collection of one-shot events occuring during the two timeskips.**

 **This story will probably end the moment Harry gets Lou Hao to agree to teach him how to fight a little more responsibly and a little less "by the seat of his pants". While it'll skip over such training entirely because training montages are pretty much boring and useless.**

 **This will be the last pre-hogwarts authority for Harry. It's basically Harry's version of the ten-incarnations, in that it's incredibly versatile but is so at the cost of power of each of its abilities. Though unlike Godou's ten forms it doesn't have any real conditions to activate.**

 **Familiars of Buer:  
Combining the blessings bestowed on Chiron by Artemis and Apollo with Buer's nature as a god known for bestowing familiars. This authority allows Harry to summon the beasts associated with the Sacred Twins.  
**

 **None of the beasts are quite as powerfull as they'd be if they were a single authority. For example Harry's wolves pale in strength to Voban's. And his Calydonian boar, while similarly sized won't stand a chance against Verethragna's.**

 **This authority GREATLY sacrifices power for versatility and numbers. To the point where against most godslayers his beasts can do little more then buy time or provide small openings through which Harry can use [God Venom] if they are somehow unafected by it.**

 **In summary: authority is great and varried in its utility but highly limited in combat potential.**

 **In Harry's wizard archetype this is clearly meant to fit the [Familiars] and [Summoner] slots. A slot which seemed essential but needed to at least include a stag/doe to fit Harry's canon theming with his dad's animagus and his own patronus, (and would preferably include Dogs and Wolves to fit the non-traitor marauders). Which i have to admit messed me up seeing as both the major deer-related mythical figures (Artemis,Cernunnos) are already "claimed" in Cannon, (JPS, Cernaios Apollo being killed by Voban). So i have to admit this authority feels like a bit of a stretch even to me, but i feel that in the end its not AS much of a stretch as some canon authorities like Voban's Tome-of-magic-that-turns-into-a-little-girl or JPS [illusions are the same as phasing] (if i turned a single wall of a building into an ilusion, then im pretty certain that the building could FUCKING COLLAPSE) so the absurdity of this authority actually feels in keeping with cannon to a degree.  
**


	5. Chapter 5:Poisonous Contemplation

Harry was cold, the fire had burnt up his clothes alongside the forest. And the mountain breeze was chilling on his skin. After the horse-legged archer had died, Harry sat himself down and looked around,

The forest at his back was charred black. Smoke still rising from the smouldering trees and the grassland beneath him had withered from the cloud of toxic air, and for the first time since he'd awoken on that hospital bed. He felt like he understood why Miss Ericson had seemed so uncomfortable being near Harry.

He'd done this, he'd turned a beautiful hillside into a lifeless wasteland with scarcely a sentence and the wind blowing through the valley, he'd robbed hundreds of animals of their chance at life. Ruined the natural beauty of the area, and he didn't know what to do about it.

Was this his life now? Would this happen more? Would he be able to go to school? Was it safe for anyone to be around him at all? What if he couldn't control this smoke, . he couldn't control magic when the Dursley's locked him underneath the staircase so why would this be different.

Then the six-year-old Godslayer had an idea, Could the magicians teach him to control it? He didn't think so, he knew he was new to this but Miss Ericson had been very clear that their magical abilities were very different then the "authorities" he and his newfound sibling had.

That's when a light went off inside his head; His sister. The one in China who he was on his way to meet with for the first time. Miss Ericson had told him she was old, experienced, a skilled martial artist and master of Daoist magic. Though he didn't know what those last two big words meant, hope started to shine within the young boys heart.

If anyone knew how to control this strange power it had to be his sister. Who had lived with supposedly similar powers for years. So he stood himself up from his seated position. And started walking down the hill.

He didn't make it ten footsteps before a question popped into his little mind."How do I find my sister", it was a simple question. And it was soon followed by others, like "how do I get down the mountain?", "How far away is China?", "Where is China", "Where in China is my sister".

Doubt replaced the hope shining in his little mind.

"No," Harry thought "I won't give up, If I don't know how to find my sister, I'll just have to find how to find her".

And words appeared within his mind, much like before during the fight with the archer, Harry knew instinctually that these words would help him. They'd guide him to his sister, but he didn't yet know how. Would they leave similar destruction to the previous words? Or would they be worse? Maybe they wouldn't kill anything this time, but could Harry take the risk?

The 4th Godslayer looked around himself, and realised something. The forest was already burned, the grass already withered. There wasn't much left for the words to destroy… so he took the risk, and spoke the words that he'd heard inside his mind.

" _Oh nimble hounds of the Aegipan, come join me on my hunt_ "

As the words resounded through the hills, the child saw thirteen dogs appear before in front of him, they where sleek of build, built for agility instead of brutish strength but through that same link that had told him how to call for them he knew they where stronger then any normal dog should be.

And harry knew through that same connection, that these dogs could find his sister. Harry smiled, as he hugged the nearest dog. That was one problem solved, now only one remained. He was fairly certain that it was a far distance from here to China.

Once again words appeared to his young mind, Feeling confident that these words wouldn't cause another devastating cloud he spoke again.

" _For I am Atopemarus, and I ride a mighty stallion_ ".  
The dogs had been subtle, but this new creature was anything but. Burning with the intensity of sunlight a large stallion appeared before the boy, forcing him to close his eyes.

The horse dimmed in response, realising it's masters dislike of its burning light it settled for a mere golden shine. Still beautiful in an unearthly manner, but no longer blinding as it had once been.

The child clambered his way onto the horse's back. And guided by his hounds he rode down the mountainside. And as he did so, one last chant resounded through the mountainside. As a white raven flew ahead of him.

" _Oh_ w _hite bird that carries my will_ "

It would be terribly impolite If he just arrived unannounced.

 **Bit of a short chapter I admit, but the next chapter is mostly a sparring match where Harry tries to prove Lou Hao that he's worth teaching, while the previous one was mainly about a fight to the death with Harry almost losing because he doesn't know how to fight. So this little bit where Harry finds a resolve to become someone capable of holding his own in a fight seemed out of place in both and really needed it's own chapter for pacing reasons.**

 **I'm kind of tense about the next chapter to be honest. I'm going to need to find a way for Harry to be suitably impressive with 2 authorities one of which has little to no combat-power and the other of which can't easily land a blow against someone who's primary form of defence is wind-based and who can hold her breath for hours. All the while maintaining the sense that Harry is just a child with little to no combat experience and almost no strategic mastery.**

 **I think i've figured out how to do that, I just feel imensely tense about wether intent and execution end up aligning.**

 **This chapter serves 3 purposes. Harry's response to his first "kill", (I know he killed Serqet, but he didn't get to see her die so it didn't garner as much of a response). Harry's reasons for seeking out teaching from Lou Hao instead of just seeking a sibling, and to show the versatility of Harry's 2nd authority a little before next chapter Lou Hao just shows how worthless it is in combat.**

 **Now also: I know that Harry's authority only activates at his will, You know that Harry won't have trouble controlling his authorities. But Harry doesn't know that, and even then some canon authorities *cough*Timetravel*unconvinging-cough* aren't in the complete controll of their owners. So i think Harry has genuine reason for concern.**

 **Next chapter is already pre-written. I'm going to go over it again though before i upload until im at least 95% certain it's good enough.**

 **Also: over 40 followers? is that a lot? I don't know, sure feels like it to me. But then again I didn't expect anyone to care, and honestly I was hoping no-one would care. Now there's stakes and the crippling fear I might disapoint the readers when i upload a chapter.**

 **I guess cripling fear of disapointment is a good motivator at least, so I've got that going for me, which is nice.**

 **Also: To the Guest-reviewer,I'd like to comunicate with you as to the specifics of your critique, could you please log in and PM me so that i can ask further questions as to the specifics of your criticism. I'm here to learn and I can't make out wether your review on chapter 1 is intended to say "your gods are too weak" or "gods shouldn't care about the affairs of mortals" and i'd like to go into a further discussion.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sisterly Spar

**This should be the last bit in One Eyed Ascencion. I wanted to give Harry a chance to show all his pre-hogwarts abilities at least once before Hogwarts, and show off his main fighting strategy and how he stands compared to a more experienced godslayer before he goes there, If you want more pre-Hogwarts stuff, I'll be uploading Chapter one of the drabble-and-oneshot collection "One Eyed Antics" at the same time as this chapter.**

 **The only time when I'll post an adition to this particular fic will be to anounce the start of Harry's hogwarts series.**

* * *

Her Eminence Lou Hao had been training on mount Lu when a glimmering white bird settled itself on a nearby tree branch, naturally one with senses as refined and trained as hers noticed the bird and immediately identified it's true nature as a divine beast. She'd stopped her training immediately, it had been a simple exercise, one she'd performed thousands of times before and which was honestly less important than any event the presence of a divine beast might foretell.

There where many things this white bird could foretell to her mind, and she wondered which it would be. Most likely this was some divine servant, a messenger sent to relay a challenge.

So the ruler of the martial world had been mildly surprised when it wasn't a challenge to mortal combat that had intruded on her exercises. It had been a newly born Godslayer seeking instruction in the ways of kingship. The bird had spoken with an eloquent humility, recognised her superior skills and experienced and relayed it's masters pleas for instruction, and told her that this master was even then hurrying to meet her.

Even so when a child had arrived on horseback at the base of mount Lu, the bird's eloquence had contrasted greatly with the 6-year old who'd had trouble meeting her eyes, "Hello Miss Hereminems," introduced himself with eyes downcast, seemingly unaware of the faux pas he'd just committed. "I'm Harry, the nice miss Ericson said that you could help me?", a pleading look in his eyes.

A couple of things had caused her to agree to instruct the newest King. Mainly it had been three deciding factors, the clear fear and desperation on his face as he plead for her instruction. Her desire to maintain her reputation, there would be nothing honourable about letting a child walk away leaving nothing but destruction in his wake. And lastly her curiosity. over the years she'd had many pupils, some had been greater then others but they'd all become great martial artists. She'd wondered to what heights this child could reach with her instruction.

So she'd granted the child's request. She'd teach him how to walk the path of Kings.

* * *

Harry was beaming, His newfound sister had agreed to teach him how to control his newfound powers. She'd agreed to teach him what he needed to know, and had even told one of her attendants to ensure there'd be a place for Harry to sleep in during his stay, the man had taken Harry to a room with a luxurious bed and told him it was his room for the upcoming future, and Harry had been stunned. It was so big, bigger then even Dudley's room back home. So Harry tired from the journey to his sister, as well as the fight with the divine archer had leapt into the bed. And as he lay there staring at the ceiling, he wondered what tomorrow would bring.

The following morning Harry walked into a nearby valley, his sister "Miss Hereminems Lou Hao Cuillan" had told him to meet her there for a spar, Harry didn't know what a spar was so he'd asked one of the attendants to explain. Apparently she wanted to have a play-fight of sorts with she could see what authorities he had. This made sense to Harry, how could she help him control the freakishness if she didn't know the freakishness he needed to control after all.

So Harry started the fight with the strange smoke, not as much as he'd used against the Archer and his pets though, the valley was pretty and he didn't want to repeat what happened before.

" _For I am the one who tightens the throat_ ", the words that had caused devastation to the Caucasus resounded through the valley. A small of purple mist sent forth on Harry's will. The grass and flowers withering as the cloud passed over.

But the mist failed to reach his newfound sister, a divine wind breaking up the clouds before they even reached their target. Upon seeing his sister unaffected by the deadly cloud Harry sighed in relief. He'd suspected his sister would be safe from his poison but deep inside he'd been unsure, images of the rotted mountainside lingering heavy on his mind.

So seeing his first strike fail, Harry decided to change tactics, if he was going to impress his sister in this playfight he would need to try harder it seemed.

" _Come forth, blessings of Zeus_ " Two golden swans appeared from the air in front of him. Soaring over blackened grass with majestic grace, glowing brightly as the sun they flew towards their intended target. These beasts granted to Apollo by the sky-god Zeus flew towards his sister, unbothered by the winds that shielded her from the poisonous air.

Only for his sister to take them out with two graceful strikes of her diamond palms. They'd come closer then the wind had come but they had stood no chance against his sister. So Harry tried again, clearly his sister was powerful to so easily dismiss an attack that had destroyed all his animals at once. If Harry wanted to stand a chance he reasoned, he'd have to hold nothing back and use all at his command.

So he started chanting,

Lou Hao was unimpressed by the youngest of Pandora's children. The child's initial assault had been disappointing to say the least. a single cloud, easily dispersed followed by two divine swans weaker then any divine beast she'd ever encountered. She wondered how one as weak as this could've managed to kill a god at all, and been ready to dismiss him as a pupil entirely. She could scarcely imagine how weak a the god must've been to give beasts as weak as those swans to their slayer.

" _Rampage Punisher of Oeneus_ "

A giant boar maniphested came charging at her. She remembered this beast, having faced it in a battle with the Heretic God Cteatus. This beast had taken many gods to defeat in the ancient days, and it had been one of the few beasts she'd fought to withstand the divine might of Vajrapani before. It's thick hide protecting it from most damage. Unlike the swans that had been so easy to dispatch this one was a foe at least worthy of her attention.

 _"_ _Massive timber splitting mountains, producing great force! Stacking multitudes of golden bells, producing impenetrable iron cloth!_ _"_

The two golden kings appeared before her as they had a hundred times before, bracing themselves for the charging boar when the young king spoke again, a plan formed in her mind. They'd merely have to grab the beast by its tusks, then with a single exertion of divine strength they'd be able to throw the beast away from the battlefield. Yet even as she formed this plan, the youngest king spoke once again

 _"_ _For I am pulled by a yoke of bulls"_. Two Bulls came charging at her avatars and within a split second bypassed the boar entirely, the yoke between them serving hitting one of her avatars in the stomach and pulling it along away from the battlefield, as the other grasped the Boar's tusks with both its hands. On its own it wouldn't be able to discard the beast like they would together, but it would still be enough to stop the raging Boar.

But the youngest king spoke once again, _"Oh great Herd of Admetus, come to me"_. These cows where different then the ones that had clotheslined her golden guardian. Instead they seemed to be smaller, almost indistinguishable from a mortal beast. Her guardians would easily have dispatched these where it not that one was currently wrestling the beast, and where the other not currently carried away upon a divine yoke.

Still this stampede would be no threat to her, if the youngest king believed that numbers alone would suffice to defeat one who'd reached the pinnacle of martial arts then she'd merely prove him wrong.

But before the stampede was halfway across the battlefield more sacred spell words resounded across the valley.

" _Oh sacred flock, come to thy Shepperd_ ". A flock of sheep and rams appeared trailing behind the stampede of bulls. Just as the first of the stampede met its fate at her diamond palm. The young king seemed unwilling to stop his chanting, refusing so much as to stop to breathe as he sent more divine servants into battle.

She'd need to stop these beasts, a single strike to disrupt their charge. She'd use the authority she'd gained from Gayatri.

 _"_ _Last year we fought where the Sang-kan flows / This year it was Onion River Road. We've washed our swords in the Eastern Sea / Grazed our horses on Tian Shan's snowy side. A thousand miles are not enough for this war / Our armies grow old in their Armor."_

A potent gust of wind blew across the valley, though it didn't kill any of the stampede it hadn't been intended to do so. Instead it was intended to slow their charge, to prevent their impressive numbers from outpacing her ability to put them down.

Even as she spoke the spell words her Avatar had managed to dispatch of the boar, with it freed from its struggle it would be easy for her to dispatch these beasts, even if the child kept summoning more they were no real problem.

 _"_ _Oh sacred wolves of Phoebus"_ , words once again resounded the valley as curiosity struck the ruler of the martial realm, how had the child managed to gain so many authorities in the few days he'd been a King? Between the white raven, stallion, bulls, boar, stampede, flock, poison, hounds and wolves there where at least 10 different authorities she'd seen him use.

Even as that thought struck her head her divine avatar had finally managed to reach the stampeding herd, now it would be a simple matter to defeat the beasts that charged onwards, she'd already killed over half of the bovine herd and she hadn't even had to move to deal with her opponent yet. She was still confident she could win this easily.

 _"_ _Oh golden deer of Artemis"_ , More words resounded, this time a mere six beasts appeared, they were larger than the stampeding wolves, sheep and bulls but still smaller then the bull that had wrestled with her avatar. And unlike the stampeding herd they weren't heading to her. They were merely meant to stall her Avatars.

" _Oh sacred serpent of the oracle_ " once again words resounded through the battlefield, even as her distant avatar shattered the yoke and killed the two large bulls and she killed the last of the herd of bovine cattle. She couldn't see the newest creature, either it must've been invisible or small enough that the herd obscured it. The golden stags had split themselves, four engaging the avatar that had fought the boar and two charging toward the one who'd been pulled from the fight by a divine yoke.

Still her victory was assured. All the bulls had fallen to her diamond palms already.

And the flock fell one by one, making way for the wolves to follow through.

And it was while she was fighting the wolves that she felt a snake bite her heel, and collapsed amidst the pack.

* * *

Harry was tired, his sister had managed to defeat so many of his animals and his clouds had failed to reach her. Not a single one of his summons had so much as managed to hit her, all had been dispatched with attacks both simple and graceful in their unmatched skill.

But Harry had a plan. It wasn't a complex plan, it was simple and rudimentary. But Harry hoped it would be enough to prove to his sister that he was worth teaching. Harry knew he only needed to last a single attack, even a scratch would be enough as long as his poison could take hold.

So he'd used the stampede to keep his sister locked into one place. Then he'd sent the flock, hoping to keep her locked in place a little longer and further obscure her ability to see him as she'd focus on the foes around her. Then when he called the wolves he'd ordered all but one to attack.

He had to adapt when both the avatars broke free from their opponents, but the deer had been enough to buy him the time he needed.

He'd already activated his authority of venom, so when he called the serpent he'd be easily able to create the poison needed. The snake was slow though, and normally wouldn't reach his sister in time. But it was tiny and the wolf could carry it.

Obscured by the stampede that kept his sister in place, his snake could launch a single attack that would force the venom into her body. The poison would render her immobile, and Harry would have proven himself worthy of her teachings.

A simple plan, but one that worked out against unlikely odds. His sister would teach him how to control his authorities and how to harness his freakishness. But that was for the future, right now Harry had tired out all his power sparring with his sister, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter turned out right, I don't feel all too confident in it, while I do think I succeeded at showing just how much Harry's familiars don't do much of anything, I fear that someone reading this might read that last bit as if I'm ridiculously underestimating Lou Hao by having her go down in only a single direct hit.**

 **For those amongst you that think so I want to clarify, it's NOT the snakebite that took her down, it's the highly paralytic poison born from Harry's first authority. I did seriously consider the possibility that Lou Hao might be able to somehow resist such a poison in Canon, but felt that if such an authority exists it hasn't been shown, and mythical figures known to resist poison are actually quite rare (Mythradatis, and Serqet are the only ones that spring to mind), unlike domains like fire wind or even, all of which are basically standard fare for myths. Poison seems to be almost 100% guaranteed to claim people, and even figures who don't die by it (Chiron and Hercules) seem to be seriously affected to the point where they kill themselves as a result.**

 **Much like its not the Arrow that killed the invulnerable Achilles, it was the poison that claimed Lou Hao.**

 **So I felt that the giving her an authority to resist the poison would just be me pulling something out of my ss.**

 **I also hope it shows Harry's primary fighting style. Harry's a little bit like an early Godou in this fic. A lot of powers, but only one or two of them (Stalion/boar) capable of doing any significant damage to a god, while the rest only serve to stall for time or to facilitate that one lethal blow if the foe has proven somehow immune to the killing blow (Serpent striking her heel to bypass her wind in Harry's case, Golden swords in Godou's)**

 **Even so, while I don't think this chapter is perfect I don't think there's much I could do to improve it. So im posting it as is.**


	7. Anouncement: One Eyed Alchemy

**This entire thing was merely intended as a prologue to book 1.**

 **Hereby anouncing One Eyed Alchemy is up right now.**

 **Oficial warning that my update-speed is probably going to go down from here on out, im going to need to start working with canon. which means a lot of characters, which means im going to go back extra often to see if i didn't accidentaly render someone OOC.**

 **Im honestly kind of spooked with the pace at which I went through the prologue to the story, and the response it's gotten. I was thinking this would just be "a little thing" I could do to see what it's like to write, a way to feel what it's like to be on the other side of the metaphorical fence. Now I've got followers, and I'm feeling the presure to perform. Where at first i felt "this would be cool" now it's like "but doesn't it seem cheap/too much like this one character shown in canon".**

 **I'm also getting kind-of annoyed that there are so many authorities in canon, because no matter what type of authority I come up with my mind always ends up going "Oh, a storm-based authority, doesnt that seem a bit too _Voban_ " "Oh, lightning very _black prince_ " etc. At this point im starting to feel like getting authorities that are really similar to canon-authorities is just a thing that's going to have to happen by the relatively limited number of different "types" of superpowers in ancient myth's. The best I'm going to be able to do is just figure out how to have Harry use them, and try to contrast different styles of using similar powers.**

 **Voban's been a nightmare for me especially, I was willing to overlook the [Wolves], deeming it an excusable side-effect of the need for a stag and both twins being claimed. But large-scale wizard-magic in fiction mostly takes the form of storms and weathercontroll, or if the wizard's evil a necromancer's army, meaning that two near-essential slots in the [wizard/archmage] theme are in his hands already. but most egregious** **HE HAS A SPELLBOOK.** **So crossing my fingers that I succeed to diversify Harry's fighting style enough to make the two contrast like Iron Man and Ironmonger, but I fear I might not have the writing skill to make it work properly, and its going to look more like Abomination VS Hulk.**


End file.
